Malcolm and Reese
by Tygear
Summary: Malcolm, Reese, home alone, brotherly love.  You get the picture.  Incest, slash.  you have been warned.


This has no plot line, just sex, nothing else. I don't own the characters to Malcolm in the middle.

* * *

Malcolm moaned as Reese slipped his tongue into his mouth. "Hmmm, Malcolm you taste so good." Reese moaned. Malcolm brushed his hands underneath his brother's shirt and massaged Reese's beautiful chest. They slowly moved towards Malcolm's bed; never breaking contact. With both of their shirts removed, of Reese began to move down and left several hickey's on his brother's neck. 

"That feels so good, but you really shouldn't, we'll get caught." Malcolm whispered.

"We'll worry about that later but right now, pleasure is at that top of my list." Reese moved lower still and began to suck on Malcolm's nipples. This earned Reese the joy of hearing his lover moan. After the right nipple was nice and hard Reese moved on to the left one. By now Malcolm was shivering with pleasure.

"Please… Reese. Please," Malcolm begged for Reese to give him release. Reese happily obliged and removed his brother's pants. Kissing and licking at Malcolm's crotch through his boxers his brother was now squirming with anticipation of the pleasure that was about to wash over him. Licking his lips, Reese removed the final piece of clothing on his brother's gorgeous body. Reese kissed from the tip of Malcolm's erection down to the bottom. He then proceeded to suck his brother's delicious balls. "That feels so good, don't stop," Malcolm moaned.

Taking the tip of his brother's hard-on into his mouth Reese then bobbed his head up and down the 7" shaft. Malcolm ran his hands through his brother's hair and formed them into fists, holding on to his brother's head. Pre-cum was now flowing out of the younger boy's cock. Malcolm could feel the pressure building up and his hips started bucking. With this Reese changed pace and slowed down. Malcolm groaned in disagreement. After a few more minutes Reese picked up speed but this time he didn't slow back down.

Malcolm held onto the back of his brother's head and began to buck his hips again, thrusting himself deeper down Reese's throat. Reese gladly took the rest of him in and kept on sucking. After what seemed like forever to Malcolm, his creamy fluid began to flow out of his erection into his brother's mouth. Reese drank the warm liquid, making sure that he didn't miss a drop. He kept swallowing until Malcolm body finally started to relax.

Reese reared onto knees and watched his brother's chest rise and fall. Malcolm whispered, "That felt, that felt so good."

"You're not getting off that easy. It's my turn now." Malcolm taunted his older brother by biting his lower lip.

"I think you've earned a reward" Malcolm responded and then he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Meanwhile Reese had removed his pants and crawled up onto the bed beside his brother. Malcolm squeeze out a generous amount of lube onto his hand and began rub it onto Reese's dick. Malcolm rubbed a little longer then necessary so that he could make sure that the erection as nice and slick. Reese laid his brother on his back and knelt between Malcolm's legs.

Reese sucked his fingers and placed his index finger on Malcolm's hole. "I'm ready," Malcolm told his brother.

"It's gonna hurt a little," and with that Reese began to insert his finger into Malcolm's bum. The younger brother winced at the intrusion. But this didn't stop Reese and he pushed another finger in. Reese waited for the shifting of muscle until he finally added a third finger.

"I think I'm ready" Malcolm whispered. Reese nodded and removed his fingers from his brother and poised himself at Malcolm's entrance. Malcolm bit his lower lip in anticipation. Reese started to insert himself into Malcolm's bum. Malcolm winced again at the intrusion of his brother's 8" cock. Reese stopped when he was completely inside Malcolm. Reese waited until Malcolm's muscles stopped shifting before continuing.

Reese pulled out until just the tip was still inside and then pushed himself back into Malcolm. Reese repeated the motion several times until Malcolm urged him to go faster. Reese didn't have to be told twice and quickly picked up the pace. They both began moan softly. Reese grabbed a hold Malcolm's newly hardened cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Faster" Malcolm begged. Reese was now thrusting faster and his balls were slapping against Malcolm's perfectly shaped cheeks.

Malcolm moaned loudly and arched his back allowing Reese to go in deeper. "Reese, ohhhh, Reese. I'm gonna cum." Shortly after that Malcolm came in Reese's hand. With that Malcolm's muscle began to clamp down tight on Reese penis. And after a few more thrusts Reese came deep inside Malcolm filling him with warm liquid.

Reese removed himself from Malcolm and collapsed on top of his brother. The two of them just lay together until their breathing came back to normal. "I love you Reese"

"I love you too Malcolm." And the two of them of fell asleep with holding each other.


End file.
